The present invention relates generally to devices for collecting printed products such as a gatherer or newspaper inserter, and to methods for collecting printed products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,724 describes a signature collating apparatus such as an inserter having a plurality of hoppers delivering sheet materials to newspapers in pockets. Repair sheet material article feeders can be provided. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,724 is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,996 discloses a method and device for the sequential supply of articles to be processed including gripper conveyors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,996 is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0225023 discloses a saddle conveyor and is hereby incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,026 discloses a saddle stitcher and U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,446 a perfect binder, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.